


My King

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Beginning of vaginal intercouse, Bloodplay, F/M, vampire bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja
Summary: This shit is just pure smut inspired by Halloween.





	My King

  His arms were wrapped possessively around you, breath hot against your throat as he dragged his mouth your skin. With his pressed flush against yours, pressing your into the mattress, you were helpless against whatever he wanted to do to you. And you loved every second of it.

  Your hands were everywhere; gripping at the sheets, tangled in his hair, running down his back. You couldn’t decide what to do with your hands, not that he minded. Oh no, he encouraged you to clutch at his shoulders and tug his hair. One of his own hands slipped from underneath you and grabbed the back of your knee, pulling your leg firmly against his hip. Your mind short-circuited at that, overwhelmed by the feel of his naked body against your own.

  "Vascar, You murmured, groaning as the movement caused his cock to nudge your folds.

  A graze of sharp teeth against your neck was the only warning he gave you before he sank his fangs into your skin, deep enough to draw blood. Your cry lasted only a second before he was running his tongue over the place he’d bitten, soothing the pain.

  "I’m sorry, what was that?“ He asked, his voice suddenly sharp. "I didn’t hear you.”

  You drew in a ragged breath, resisting the urge to move your hips against his. “King,” You breathed. “I’m sorry, my king.”

  "Good girl.“ He ran his tongue over the bite mark again, lapping at the blood that pooled there and groaning at the taste of your blood. You echoed the sound shamelessly. "Will you pretty little noises I love so much?”

  He shifted his hips and pushed the tip of his cock into you. A growl rumbled in his chest. “Will you scream for me tonight, dove?”

  You clutched as he shoulders as he slowly thrusted into you, a long whimper bubbling in your throat. “Yes, my king.”

  A grin pulled at his bloodstained lips. “Good.”

 


End file.
